Konan Big
Eugenio Torres Villarreal'' is a Mexican luchador, or professional wrestler, television host and rapper best known under his ring name '''Konan Big. Torres competes primarily in the Monterrey-based Federación Internacional de Lucha Libre (FILL) as well as make occasional appearances for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA). He is known throughout Mexico for wrestling against various local celebrities. He is also the host of a television show named Noches de Futbol ("Nights of Football"). Professional wrestling career Torres made his professional wrestling debut in early 2004 working for the Monterrey-based professional wrestling promotion 'Federación Internacional de Lucha Libre'' (Spanish for "International Wrestling Federation"; FILL) using the ring name Konan Big. Within a month of his debut Konan Big had already won the mask of "Latin Heart" when he defated him in a Luchas de Apuesta (bet match). On February 22, 2004 Konan Big lost his own mask when he was defeated in an Apuesta match by Spiderman. Not long after his unmasking Konan Big became involved in a storyline feud with Football player Patricio "Pato" Zambrano, the storyline was that television actress Irma Serrano hired Konan Big to humiliate Pato Zambrano by shaving his hair off. The plan backfired as Pato Zambrano defeated Konan Big in a Luchas de Apuesta match on August 1, 2004. In the following years Konan Big would wrestle against other local celebrities such as male model Alfonso de Nigris, Regalito the Clown, and football commentator Mario Bezares. In 2006 he also gained a measure of revenge on Pato Zambrano when he shaved Zambrano's hair off after defeating him in an Apuesta match. In 2005 Konan Big won his first championship, the FILL World Heavyweight Championship. Konan Big held the title throughout 2005 and 2006, briefly losing the title to Konnan and then regaining it. In December 2006 Konan Big lost the title for the second and final time to Rayo de Jalisco, Jr.. In 2007 Konan Big defeated [[Axel (wrestler)|Axel El Niete del Santo]] ("The Grandson of Santo) to win the FILL World Middleweight Championship. On March 11, 2007 Konan Big and Axel lost a tag team match to El Hijo del Aníbal and El Hijo del Solitario, after which the two faced off in a match where Konan Big put the Middleweight title on the line and Axel put his mask on the line. On the night Axel managed to keep his mask and defeated Konan Big for the Middleweight title. Konan Big would continue to wrestle local celebrities, losing to Regalito and Raton the Clown in a handicap match and wrestling against radio DJ Cepi Boy, Torin and Gongora. Konan Big made a backstage appearance during Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's (TNA) 2007 Genesis Pay-Per-View laying out an open challenge to everyone in TNA. This appearance was his only appearance for TNA so far. Konan Big took several months off in 2008 to write and produce his own rap CD, returning to the ring in April, 2008. On October 31, 2008 Konan Big lost a non-title match to the NWA World Heavyweight Champion Blue Demon, Jr. in the main event of a Halloween show in Monterrey. Asistencia Asesoría y Administración Over the years Konan Big has made several appearances for Asistencia Asesoría y Administración (AAA) when their tour went through Monterrey. On June 9, 2009 Konan Big faced Cibernético in a match where Cibernético stated before the match that Konan Big was used to facing "Clowns and TV presenters" but now had to face a real wrestler. The statement was backed up with a victory over Konan Big after only just eight minutes. At AAA's annual Heroes Inmortales III Konan Big made his first mainstream appearance for AAA, first being brought out as one of the potential opponents for Chessman after his scheduled opponent Charly Manson left the promtion. Later on he participated in the third annual Copa Antonio Peña, being the last wrestler eliminated by Cibernético. So far Konan Big has only wrestled one match for AAA since then, teaming with Latin Lover and X-Pac to defeat Konnan, Kenzo Suzuki and Nicho el Millonario. On September 11, 2011, it was announced that Konan Big would be returning to AAA on October 9 at Héroes Inmortales, where he will accompany El Hijo del Perro Aguayo to the ring for his match against Dr. Wagner, Jr. for the AAA Latin American Championship. Two days after the announcement Torres revealed that he was planning to retire from professional wrestling at the end of 2011. Rap career In 2008 Konan Big announced that he was working on a rap cd named Y Miren Lo Que Traigo Raza ("And look at what I bring, my race") that was released later in 2008. In 2009 he announced that he would change his rap name to "Buffalo" due to copyright problems. In wrestling *'''Finishing moves :*''Martinete'' (Kneeling belly to belly piledriver) *'Signature moves' :*Gorilla press drop Championships and accomplishments *'Federación Internacional de Lucha Libre' :*FILL Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*FILL Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*FILL Middleweight Championship (1 time) Luchas de apuestas record External links * Profile * Profile * Profile Category:Mexican wrestlers Category:1957 births Category:2004 debuts Category:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Category:Llaves y Candados alumni Category:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers